


Silent Imposition

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Princessjessia<br/>PAIRING: Blaise/Hermione<br/>PROMPT: The worst sin towards our fellow creatures is not to hate them, but to be indifferent to them: that's the essence of inhumanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Imposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessjessia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=princessjessia).



Blaise often watched Hermione while she slept. She hated him for what he’d done. What the others were likely doing to her friends. But he couldn’t stop himself from coming to see her. Even if he couldn’t talk to her.

When he’d come to see her while she was awake, she would turn away when she saw him. Every word he spoke met with silence. So it was better to simply watch her sleep.

He supposed he deserved it. It wasn’t as though he could save her, no matter how much he wanted to.

And oh, how he wanted to.


End file.
